


We Must Reinvent Love

by nonstophamilhams



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: American Beauty/American Psycho, Bottom Patrick Stump, Death of a Bachelor (Album), Dom Brendon Urie, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rape Recovery, Shyness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: Patrick and Brendon have been dating for months before Pete and Joe decide to pipe up that they like Patrick.That leads.. to a lot of shit happening. It's kind of dramatic.There will be rape later on, but it is only shown for like .2 seconds from an outside source who doesn't realize it and will be TW'd in the notes of the chapter(s) it's mentioned in.





	1. Rose Water

“Joe.” Patrick groaned, kicking his leg out at the tall boy that was laying over his other foot. “Yes, Patrick?” Joe asked in response as he pulled the earbud from his right ear, clearly not bothered by the action- as though he were used to it, or maybe expected it even. “Where’d Pete go?” He adjusted the hat on his head, picking it up and plopping it back down onto wispy, strawberry blonde hair. “Shower.” Joe said simply, dropping his head back down onto the pillow and looking back at his phone, the earbud making his ear home again.

Patrick frowned. He didn’t hear the shower, but at the same time, he hadn’t even noticed Pete’s absence to start with. He simply nodded instead, bending his right leg again at the knee until the foot pressed lightly against his upper left calf, his laptop warm on his lap. He went back to typing away at the story, humming a soft tune that he finally realised was _Purple Rain_. “I never meant to cause you any sorrow. I never meant to cause you any pain.” Pete’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“I only wanted one time to see you laughing. I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain.” His voice was louder, a bit of despair in his tone as he broke into the room, towel drying his slightly curled, wet hair. “Purple rain, purple rain.” The two words escaped his mouth four times more like a mantra. “I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain.” Patrick shook his head at the words, knowing Pete was only joking with him- he’d probably heard him humming it.

“I never wanted to be your weekend lover. I only wanted to be some kind of friend. Baby, I could never steal you from another. It’s such a shame our friendship had to end.” That was Joe. He must have heard Pete singing. They all knew the song, as many times as Pete denied enjoying it and as much as Joe refused to acknowledge that he had listened to it on repeat with his head buried in Patrick’s tear-soaked shirt after a hard breakup. 

Joe sang out the chorus with Pete, their voices clicking together like they were meant to make music, despite neither of them sounding particularly great. They looked at Patrick expectantly, who was all-too happy to fill out the third verse. “Honey, I know, I know, I know times are changing. It’s time we all reach out for something new, that means you too. You say you want a leader, but you can’t seem to make up your mind. I think you better close it and let me guide you to the purple rain.” The trio sang together after that to finish off the song, Pete getting into dramatics and holding a hand to his heart, his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain.

When they were done, Pete laid across the bed, half over Joe’s legs and half over Patrick’s bent one, where his head dropped onto the knee. “Ow, Pete, fuck.” Joe griped half-heartedly, leaning over and smacking Pete’s midsection. “Leave me alone, Trohman. You love me.” Pete sing-songed in return. Then the familiar chorus of “I Just Called To Say I Love You” in a familiar voice sang through the room and Patrick turned red as he dove for his phone.

“Hey, Brendon.” he said, his cheeks redder than before. “Hello to you too, darling Trickydoll. Are you busy right now?” “The guys are piled up in my room but other than that, no, not at all. Why? What are you planning?” Brendon’s sweet laugh filled his ears and made him smile a little wider. “I’ll be over in a few minutes, okay? I’m heading out the house now, expect your hot boyfriend at your door waiting for a kiss in maybe three. You know I walk fast.” And with that, the line went dead. “What’s he wanting?” Pete asked, and Patrick was sure he imagined the slight malice that sounded in his tone. “He’s coming over right now.” Joe whined softly, looking up at Patrick with something the short boy couldn’t understand in his eyes. “Why now? Why not tomorrow? Why don’t I get a nice night alone with you?” 

“You wouldn’t be alone with me regardless, Joe. Pete is still here. Why would you even want a night alone with me anyways? I’m not great. Pick up, I gotta get to the door.” Patrick directed the request to Pete, who begrudgingly complied as Patrick closed his laptop and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed beside where his feet landed with a soft thud. There was a rhythmic knock to the downstairs door and Patrick grinned wider, moving the hat on his head as a stray curl of blonde hair poked out and curling it once around his finger to make it more prominent over his right eyebrow with his otherwise straight bangs.

When he got to the door, he opened it to reveal Brendon in all of his leather-clad glory, a goofy smile on his plump lips. He moved forward expectantly, and Patrick remembered he’d requested a kiss on the phone, so he pulled the taller by the stupid tie that he was wearing (“Why are you wearing ties now?” “Ties are hot and you can pull me around by them.” “Weirdo.”) and closed the door behind his figure just to push him against it. He pulled Bredon’s head down by a sharp tug to the black silk fabric and stood on his toes, their lips pressing together and meeting as large hands gripped his hips. 

Patrick curled his lips into a smile, nipping at Brendon’s bottom lip before breaking apart. “The boys are upstairs. Come along, pillow princess.” Patrick tugged the tall boy behind him by the tie, not that Brendon was arguing as they made their way up the stairs. “I am not a pillow princess. I’m totally down to sucking you off if you ask.” Brendon pouted as Patrick laughed and opened the door to his room, where his roommates were talking softly. “Hey guys.” 

The tall boy turned into the friend he had always been with the two others, as though being dragged by his boyfriend had no effect on him. “Hey, Brendon.” “Yo, Bren.” Joe and Pete both seemed a little off, but Patrick internally shrugged and let go of Brendon to sit on his bed. “Watch out for the laptop.” Pete piped up as Brendon followed behind Patrick, straddling the short boys lap and pressing their lips together.

“Brendon, I’m not.. Fuck, Bren, no. Not with the guys here.” Brendon laughed softly against Patrick’s lips, “Oh, c’mon babe, I’m not doing anything. I’m a precious, innocent little child.” “Brendon I can see the fucking horns coming from your forehead, you lying asshole.” Patrick teased as his back dropped against the soft bed. “Maybe they’d want to watch anyways. I see the looks they give you, oblivious kitten.” Brendon said, bending down and nipping at Patrick’s throat. The shorter let out a strangled moan, tipping his head to the side in a sign of submission.

“Where’s your collar anyways, princess?” Brendon asked quietly against his neck, hot breath tickling the sensitive spot. “Where it normally is.” Patrick said, letting the taller pull his hands together above his head and hold him by the wrists with one large hand. Brendon laughed softly, “For someone that was arguing, you’re pretty compliant, baby boy.” “Brendon Boyd, do something before I get my senses back.” Patrick snapped back, the bite in his voice a warning but a light one coursing with lust. 

Brendon ran a hand down his clothed chest, smiling at the way he arched up into the touch. “Pretty baby.” Brendon cooed the words down to his boyfriend, who soaked them up like the sun’s rays, stretching his body slightly. “Gonna be a good boy?” Brendon was sitting on his thighs now, his hands no longer on Patrick’s wrists, but the shorter didn’t dare sit up and he missed the weight of Brendon on him, holding him down. He nodded, lip caught between white canines. 

“My pretty little boy, I know you’ll be good for me. Want your collar?” Patrick nodded again, grinning widely. Brendon smiled, leaned over to the nightstand behind them and Patrick heard it open. He knew what was to come, his body buzzing with anticipation. Brendon’s sweet face came back, a smile on his lips and the black collar in his hands. Patrick stretched his neck out, arched slightly off the bed and Brendon’s nimble fingers brushed the skin before the lock was clicked softly into place on it and Patrick pulled a hand down daringly to brush the leather.

“You look so pretty with that on.” Brendon groaned out, leaning down and running his teeth against the short boys pale collarbone. “So pretty. What do you want, baby?” Patrick whined and wiggled under Brendon slightly, and Brendon let out a breath of a laugh. “Okay, princess. Get up. Strip.” The mention of stripping made Patrick pale slightly, “Shirt..?” “You can keep it on, if you want to, pretty baby. I know. I love seeing all of you, but it’s up to you.” Patrick nodded and Brendon got off of him to sit on the bed beside where they had been.

Patrick stood, tugging nervously at the collar on his neck. “Pretty.” Brendon cooed, and Patrick blushed softly but got the courage to drop his loose jeans and his boxers, still glad the shirt he had on was long enough to hit his mid-thigh. He looked up at Brendon, who let out a wolf whistle. “C’mon, pretty baby. Wait, do you have the knee highs still?” Patrick nodded, blushing a bit harder. “Put them on for me, please? The black pair?” Patrick nodded again and glided effortlessly across the hardwood flooring to his dresser.

He ignored the fact that Joe and Pete were sitting in the room, Pete in Patrick’s desk chair and Joe sitting on the bean bag chair that was propped beside the closed bedroom door, and opened up the bottom drawer. Pushing a few shirts out of the way, he grabbed out the black and white knee highs. He left the drawer open and walked to the bed, sitting on the corner to pull the socks on. When he stood back up, he was in front of Brendon. 

The taller raked his eyes over Patrick in a way that made the blonde want to hide away from everything and everyone before the brunette shot him a grin, teeth catching a thick bottom lip. “C’mere, sexy.” Brendon purred, patting his lap gently- not that he really needed to because Patrick was already walking to him and straddling his legs, sitting his full ass on Brendon’s thighs like they were his throne. 

Brendon grabbed his hands and had him clasp them behind his back. “Want the cuffs or the rope?” “What about your tie?” Patrick asked with a raised brow. Normally, he wouldn’t ask about something not offered towards him, but. Brendon smiled at him, taking the tie off and reaching around Patrick to tie his wrists securely in the familiar knot. Patrick smiled, wiggling slightly against Brendon. “So.. Ride me or doggy, that’s your choices, pretty little one.” 

“I wanna ride you.” Patrick said softly, smiling. He really wouldn’t mind either, he loved both of them, but he especially loved riding Brendon. He loved the way Brendon would smash their lips together and he'd help Patrick keep steady and sometimes he would flip them over and fuck into Patrick in the specific angle that made Patrick scream out. “But his wrists..” Pete said, slight confusion in his tone. “He's had practice, Pete. I'd never make him do something if I didn't think he could.” Brendon comforted with a small smile, glancing over at the boy. Patrick blushed, dropping his head down and kissing the boy's shoulder gently. 

“Head up, pretty baby. Do you need prep or..” “No sir, I have the plug in.” Patrick said as he picked his head up again, Brendon's hands rubbing up and down the black and white fabric on his thighs. “Oh? Were you wanting this?” Brendon's words were accompanied by a nip to Patrick's jaw. He sheepishly nodded, cheeks flaming hot. Brendon chuckled and Patrick felt his hand moving from his thigh back to grip the plug and pull it out slightly before fucking back into him with it. Patrick let out a moan, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“D’you want me to put on a condom this time or..?” Brendon asked as he played with the toy, causing Patrick to open his eyes to look at the boy. “N-Not if you don’t want t-to, sir. I like feeling y-you.” He said the words loud enough that the other two could hear him deliberately- normally, he’d whisper, keep everything quiet. But there was no point in that whenever both of his roommates were watching him already in the room. Brendon laughed softly, “Yes, I know, you enjoy feeling dirty.” 

Patrick let out a slight whine, but it was silenced when Brendon stopped moving his hand and gripped his collar, pulling him close so that their noses brushed. Patrick pulled to put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders before he remembered he had the tie around them, cursing at himself for not asking to keep his hands free. “My hands..” Patrick whined out, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“What about them, princess?” Brendon knew what it was, Patrick could hear the tone of his voice, he _knew_ what Patrick wanted. “I can’t touch you.” Patrick whined out louder, his brows furrowing to make him look even more like a pouty child. Brendon reached up and took the hat off of his head, tossing it on the floor behind them so that his hair- God, he needed a haircut -was free and the short bangs he had were swooping to over his right eyebrow with that one singular curl happening because his hair did whatever the fuck it wanted to. “Brendon.” Patrick pouted again, sitting fully back onto Brendon’s lap. If he could, he would cross his arms, but that was the whole issue- he couldn’t. Brendon laughed softly again, “Fine, don’t get bratty on me unless you’d like your best friends to see you get punished for it.” 

Patrick blushed softly, shaking his head as he turned his blue eyes down. Brendon leaned and kissed him, reaching his hands around to untie the boy’s wrists. When they were free, Patrick pulled them to his front to rub at the irritated skin before holding onto Brendon’s shoulders. “Take it out.” Brendon told him, his hand going back to brush at the plug. Patrick whined softly but a finger pulling at his collar made him shut up. “You’re never this whiny, little one. Is it because you _want_ to be punished in front of Pete and Joe?” 

Patrick felt his cheeks heat up, shaking his head after a slight hesitation. He moved his hand to between them and pulled at the plug, moaning softly at the feeling of it as it gradually left him empty. He leaned back to put it in the nightstand drawer- he’d have to remember just to clean it after this -before turning back to Brendon. He weaved one hand into the thick brunette locks, smiling softly. Brendon looked at him, fingers drumming against his leg. He knew what Brendon wanted. 

Patrick crawled off of his lap onto the bed, his back to the two other boys. Brendon moved and his feet hit the floor, toeing off his shoes and socks before he dropped his leather pants. Patrick had his feet positioned towards each other while he sat on his calves, hands clasped loosely behind his back with his head down slightly, waiting for the taller boy. When he sat back down, his back to the headboard now, he was naked from the waist down. Patrick moved his hands and tugged gently at Brendon’s shirt. 

“Want this off?” Brendon asked, his fingers gripping at the hem of the shirt. Patrick nodded, a pleading look on his features. Brendon laughed, leaning down and tipping Patrick forward so their lips caught in a rather chaste kiss for their actions before pulling the shirt over his head in one fluid movement, dropping the cloth off onto the floor. Patrick ran his pale hands over Brendon’s chest, fingers grazing his nipples before going down to the taut muscles under the skin. “Suck.” Brendon commanded cooly, so Patrick dropped his head down to the semi-hard cock and licked a stripe from base to head.

Brendon moaned softly as Patrick took him in his mouth, sucking deftly with hollowed cheeks until his jaw was starting to hurt. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me fucking explode. C’mon, in my lap.” Brendon moaned out, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube from it. Patrick walked on his knees until he was hovering over Brendon’s lap. Brendon moved his hands to around Patrick, slick fingers teasing at his hole. He knew from the slight strangled groan from behind him, one he’d only heard a few times, that both of the other boys had a perfect view of what was happening. 

“Hear that? I think they’re liking the show.” Brendon said softly in his ear, hot breath fanning over pale skin and making Patrick moan quietly. Brendon laughed in response, “My little exhibitionist.” Patrick nodded, grinding down onto Brendon’s fingers with a breathy moan. “Brenny, want you inside me.” Patrick finally whined, trying to hold his annoyance in at not yet able to ride his boyfriend but not able to hold back his whine. Brendon laughed again, “Impatient little whore.” 

Patrick nodded again, but Brendon took his fingers away and moved his hand to between them, stroking at his cock. Patrick knew that was his permission, so he moved up slightly before sinking down slowly onto Brendon’s hardened length with a breathy moan. “Ngh, fuck, it’s so much every time..” Patrick whined softly. Not that he was arguing, Brendon made him feel full every time they fucked and he liked that, he liked feeling whole again. 

Brendon laughed, “And you’re always so fucking tight. Shit, how long did you have the plug in, baby?” Patrick finally sat fully on Brendon’s lap again, wiggling his hips slightly. “Uhh.. An hour? Or so. Before.. About ten minutes before Pete apparently went to shower.. Pete takes like forty minute showers.. We were sitting around for like five minutes before you got here… Roughly an hour, yeah.” Brendon leaned up and kissed him, hands on his hips and Patrick could feel that he was holding up his shirt.

“Wait, you had that on for an hour.. Trick, I was with you.. Wait a minute what.” Joe said, and Patrick laughed softly. “Yeah, I was wearing it the whole time I was sitting on you. Hence why I told you not to tickle me, it was moving the plug and I thought you wouldn’t want me to just half get off on your lap.” Brendon pulled his attention back quickly though, biting at his lower lip softly and trying to get him closer. 

Patrick let out a soft moan, picking himself up and dropping back down slowly. He didn’t really need to adjust much, not after wearing the plug for so long, but he thought it’d be nice to at least put on a good show for the other two. He repeated the motion a few times, his hands on Brendon’s shoulders, nails digging slightly into the skin as he let out a soft moan. Brendon squeezed his hips, “Hey, pretty boy. C’mon, I know you want to give them a show but damn I want you. Maybe they can have a turn after?” Patrick nodded, moaning and going faster.

He couldn’t deny the thought of Pete and Joe both taking a turn on him, turned him on a fucking lot. “Want them to fuck you, hmm?” Brendon asked, bucking his hips up slightly to meet Patrick’s bounce. Patrick nodded, “Want them to fill me.” Brendon smiled, looking over Patrick’s shoulder. “Hear that, you two? Would y’all argue to having a turn?” Patrick let out a moan, rolling his hips slightly as Brendon spoke to the other two. 

“Hell no I wouldn’t.” Pete answered, his words a little breathy. “Me neither.” Joe’s voice sounded out, as breathy as Pete’s. Patrick whined slightly at Brendon’s attention being turned, but Brendon simply smacked his ass before turning his head back to Patrick. “Are you both clean? You’re not giving my little boy anything.” 

“Clean as a whistle.” “I’m fucking Jewish, how many people do you really think I’ve fucked, Brendon?” Brendon laughed at that. “What does you being Jewish have to do with how much you get fucked, Joe? You’re hot, you’ve got a nice dick- Brendon, we’re roommates, I’ve seen their dicks almost as much as I’ve seen yours -there’s no reason why you shouldn’t be getting laid left and right.” Patrick argued, looking over his shoulder at the boys. Joe had a hand around his dick, and so did Pete. Joe was lazily stroking, Pete a little more intense.

Joe let out a small laugh, sounding somewhat a bit embarrassed. “You try getting laid as a Jew, Tricky. But I am clean.” Patrick rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath before going back to bouncing on Brendon, letting out low moans. “Up.” Brendon told him, and he picked himself up. Brendon held his hips, fucking up into him. Patrick let out little high-pitched moans as Brendon’s cock grazed his prostate, his nails digging deep into Brendon’s shoulders. 

“There it is.” Brendon purred, angling all of his thrusts so that they just grazed the bundle of nerves. “Fuck. Oh fuck, fuck.” Patrick whined, and then he was being moved and he was on his back and he was arching it and Brendon was steadily fucking into him. Brendon dropped his head down to press their lips together in a fiery kiss as his thrusts became sloppy and he finally held himself against Patrick, moans filling both of their mouths as Brendon filled Patrick up. “Pete.” Brendon said after he was finished, but Patrick was steadily writhing underneath him. 

Patrick knew he couldn’t cum, he hadn’t been told that he could. Then golden skin and black hair was over him, Pete kissing gently against Patrick’s jaw, nipping. Patrick was filled up again with Pete’s cock and Patrick arched his back up towards the golden boy. He slipped his hands under Pete’s shirt, dragging his sharp nails down his back. “Fuck, Trick. Feel so fuckin’ good.” Patrick moaned in response, dragging his nails again and again as Pete thrusted into him and finally came with a low moan.

“Joe, fuck. C’mon.” Patrick said before Pete could, pulling his hands away and wriggling. Pete pulled out of him and Joe took his place. If Patrick thought that Brendon was big, Joe was fucking huge. Or maybe that was because of the cum in him. Joe didn’t last long, fucking roughly into Patrick. He put his hand between them, stroking Patrick with a deft hand. Patrick let out a moan, arching his back again and bucking his hips slightly. “You can come whenever you need to, Trickydoll.” Brendon said, but Patrick wasn’t sure from where.

Joe took his free hand to yank at Patrick’s hair, which just assisted in making Patrick cum across his torso with a strangled moan and a whimper. Joe laughed breathily, grabbing Patrick’s hips and holding him close to finally release inside him. Patrick moaned at the feeling, legs left up and spread, reaching a hand down to touch at his hole. Brendon hummed softly, “You look so pretty like that. C’mon, on your hands and knees if you can. Wanna see it drip down your thighs.” Patrick nodded and rolled over, leaning on his forearms and his legs spread open. He could feel the cum going down his leg, felt Brendon’s hands on him. “So fucking pretty. Like them filling you up, hmm? Like feeling so full?” Patrick moaned, nodding slightly and pushing back slightly as Brendon fingered him.

“Want a bath, baby?” Brendon asked in a tone that was sweet and soft- a complete 180 from before -and Patrick nodded. “Pete, can you go run a bath for him please? Joe, pet his hair. He likes that.” Patrick dropped his head on the covers, sighing softly. He felt a hand in his hair and he leaned into the touch, humming softly. He barely heard the bedroom door open, more focused on the way large hands massaged his scalp. Brendon was kissing his back, “Pretty baby.” 

He had no idea how long he was waiting before Brendon helped him to his feet and walked with him to the bathroom. Eucalyptus and lavender filled his senses, making him smile. He didn’t argue when Brendon took his shirt and socks off, just noticed that his neck was naked. “Where’s the collar?” Patrick asked, frowning. Brendon helped him into the tub and sat behind him, resting his head on the taller’s chest. “I took it off, baby. It’s in your room.” 

Patrick nodded and closed his eyes, getting lost in the warm embrace of Brendon and the hot water lapping at his skin. Eventually, he felt strong hands on him again and he was being guided to his room with sleepy steps, falling onto the bed and curling up in the warmth. “Get up baby, c’mere.” Brendon cooed softly, so he got up with the assistance of one large hand and one smaller on either of his arms. He leaned into the larger hand, nuzzling against the shoulder. 

The arms let go of him and he opened his eyes fuller, taking the boxers from Brendon’s hands and pulling them on. He walked to the closet and grabbed a large hoodie that smelled like a mixture of weed, lavender, and mint. He pulled it on, nuzzling up to the oversized warmth as he walked back to the bed. He faintly remembered that there was something he had wanted to do, but he didn’t remember what exactly it was. “Can you stay?” Patrick asked Brendon as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Looking at the nightstand halfway jogged his memory, but the reminder was ignored when Brendon spoke. “I’ve gotta get back home, baby. You know how mom is.” Patrick furrowed his brows and turned his head. Brendon was standing in a new outfit, probably one from Patrick’s dresser while Pete sat in the desk chair again. Patrick couldn’t see Joe and he wasn’t sure why the thought of the boy not being around hurt him so much. “Will you--” “I’ll come back tomorrow, okay? I can spend all day with you, I just didn’t even let mom know before I left, I snuck out.” Brendon walked over to him, pressing their lips together in a kiss that tasted of promises and liquid love. 

Patrick nodded when they broke apart, frowning. “Are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m fine, Brendon. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m tired.” “Okay, Trick.” Brendon looked hesitant but nodded, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s hair before walking out of the room. Patrick stared where he had gone, barely realising the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He dropped to his side, facing his nightstand and curling up in as close to a ball as he could get. 

He let the tears fall from his eyes, rolling across the bridge of his nose where his glasses so often occupied and across the apple of his cheek to the pillow beneath his head. He felt hands on him, a large one that made him think that Brendon maybe had been joking and stayed after all but that voice didn’t belong to his boyfriend. “Tricky? You okay?” That was Joe. Patrick nodded mutely, not tearing his gaze from a spot of light from the lamp that was peculiarly in the shape of what Patrick saw as half a broken heart, but of course that could be a trick of the eye.

Trick. Hah. Like every time Patrick thought that Brendon would stay and his heart got his hopes up and tricked him. Like every time Brendon went to leave and called him Trick. Every time, he did that. It was the way for Patrick to know that he was leaving. He never called him Trick outside of that moment. Pete and Joe did, yeah, but never Brendon. Brendon always went with Trickydoll, or Tricky until it came to his departure.

“Trickster? Patrick? Are you okay?” That was Pete. That meant that both of them were in the room. That meant he had to fake for two people. He couldn’t do it, curling in closer on himself and burying his face in the hoodie that he partially wanted to tear off just for the fact of having a fit. But he couldn’t do that. “Yeah, I’m fine.” God, his voice sounded broken even to his own ears. He felt a dip in the bed, felt movement, then felt four arms around him. Four. Wait, what? No one has four arms. No one that he knew.

“Hey, move over, we’ve got you.” Pete coaxed gently, so Patrick let him and Joe move him to the center of the bed. Joe curled around his back, spooning against him. Pete went to his front, kissing Patrick’s forehead and holding him close. Joe kissed his back, nuzzling his curly hair against the short boy. “Do you wanna talk about it, honey?” Joe asked softly. Patrick tried to hold in how nice the pet name sounded falling out of his lips.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” Patrick said with a slight shake of his head. Pete leaned around his back to cut off the lamp, suddenly leaving them bathed in darkness. He ignored the pain in his heart and instead focused on how good it felt to be cuddling with his two best friends. It oddly felt right- just the three of them, alone against the world. Like in the old days, before Travie would come around all the time. Before Gabe would spontaneously show up. Before William would climb in his window at three am with a blunt and a bottle of whatever cheap beer he could get his hands on. 

Before Brendon would show up at eleven to fuck and then leave Patrick alone until the next day. Not that he minded any of those, save the Brendon part. He loved Travie and Gabe, he loved William showing up at random times. He loved having his friends around at any time to come love on him and hang out with him and take his mind off of his underlyingly unhappy relationship. It’s not that it was Brendon’s fault he was unhappy, he just didn’t feel right. “I think I’m going to ask Brendon if we can break up.” Patrick said, somewhat forgetting that Pete and Joe were around.

“Why? You two always seem so happy..” Pete asked, Joe squeezing Patrick closer. “Because I’m not happy. I’m not. I need attention and I’m clingy and Brendon’s always so busy and I don’t always just want a quick fuck with him, he’s constantly on a bootycall, I swear to God. I want someone that I can just.. I don’t know, maybe it’s stupid. We’ve been dating for seven months and he hasn’t even said he loves me yet. Is it even worth it? I miss the way it was before, we’d cuddle on Saturday morning and watch cartoons and he’d do absolutely nothing but make me laugh.. Nevermind, it was just a thought. I’m sure it’s just me overthinking and freaking out at whatever time it is because I’m tired as fuck. I always freak out.” Patrick let out a halfhearted laughed and dropped his head down to brush against Pete’s chest.

He felt a kiss to his hair and let out a soft sigh, forcing himself to quit thinking and go to sleep between Joe and Pete, both of which held him close and gave him frequent kisses and nuzzles of comfort. When he finally did get to sleep, it was to Joe humming a soft tune against his back, the vibrations lulling him to unconsciousness, and Pete whispering soft words in his ear.


	2. Fuck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you_

“Patrick. Tricky, hey.” The voice pulled him out of his sleep and he nuzzled the warm body in front of him. “C’mon, baby, get up. Hey, I can stay the night tonight and I can stay tomorrow and I can be here with you. It’s still early, wanna go watch something on the TV?” A hand was petting his hair, gently going over the wispy locks. “How early is it?” he asked in response, nuzzling closer to the body. “It’s ten.” He groaned but picked himself up. 

His eyes finally blinked open to see Brendon, his hair a greasy mess that made Pete’s look clean. His brown eyes looked a little dull compared to usual and were a little red, a little puffy. “Are you okay?” Patrick asked, brows furrowed. Brendon nodded, maybe a little too quickly. “Yeah, I’m okay, baby. Don’t worry about me.” “Brendon, I’m going to worry about you, dumbass. Go get a shower, your hair looks worse than Pete’s on a bad day. I’ll make some coffee and you’ve got clothes in here.” Patrick leaned over and kissed him, a soft morning kiss because he probably had terrible morning breath but neither of them seemed to mind too much.

Brendon let him up and so he walked on, out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Pete was sitting with his head against the tile of the island and Joe was on his phone beside him. “Morning, guys.” Patrick said around a yawn, rubbing an eye with a sleeve-covered hand. “Morning, Trickster.” Joe said, Pete letting out a groan in response. Patrick didn’t think too hard about it, simply going to the Keurig and working on fixing coffee for both him and Brendon.

By the time it was done, Brendon had his head on his shoulder and his arms around his waist. “Hey, can you get me my glasses please?” Patrick requested, turning his head to give Brendon a kiss. “Uh.. sure. In your room?” Patrick nodded, and Brendon nodded in return before scurrying off. “‘Kay, so why is he attached to me like a fuckin’ shadow?” Patrick asked with a raised brow to the two boys still in the rom. Pete shrugged and Joe put his hands up, “Hell if I know. It’s weird.” 

Patrick narrowed his eyes at the Jew, but finally nodded as Brendon bounced back into the room, Patrick’s glasses in his still-damp brown locks. He bent his head down, and Patrick plucked the glasses from their perch, wiping them with a sleeve before putting them on. “Ah, full vision. Much better. Thanks, dork.” Brendon smiled, leaning down and kissing Patrick. 

“Coffee.” Patrick hummed when Brendon finally let his lips go with a soft bite to the bottom lip. “Thanks, babe.” Brendon said with a smile, a soft kiss pressed to the boy’s cheek as he reached around him to grab the cup. Patrick nodded slightly, turning his torso to grab his own cup and pull it blindly up to his lips. He grimaced at the taste, “I have your cup.” Brendon laughed at that, trading cups with the boy. “I can’t believe you drown it in fucking creamer.”

“Oh shut up, I can’t deal with the bitter taste like you can.” Brendon defended loosely through a smile. Patrick rolled his eyes, “I’m more evolved in life than you are, sweetness.” Brendon whined at the words. “You sound a lot like me with that whine, princess.” Patrick said the name mockingly, but Brendon immediately put his cup down and took the other from Patrick’s hands to put on the counter. Deft hands gripped his wrists while he pressed his hips to Patrick’s, biting at the shorter’s neck. 

“What was that, Trickydoll?” Brendon’s voice was deeper than normal as he nipped at pale skin in a way that would surely leave marks. Patrick tried hard not to moan, he really did, but when his tall boyfriend was marking him and holding him against the counter in a way that forced him to stand on his toes, it was hard and he lost. Brendon’s laugh against his skin was breathy, “That’s what I thought. C’mon, cartoons.” 

He moved from Patrick’s body and gently bopped the boy’s nose before grabbing his cup of coffee and turning around on the balls of his feet to walk right out of the door without an issue, as if he hadn’t done anything at all. Patrick watched the retreating figure with his mouth open slightly. He looked over at Joe and Pete, as if to ask if it really had just happened. Pete shrugged, Joe simply laughed. Patrick turned around and grabbed his own coffee mug and walked poutily to the living room. 

Brendon was sprawled over half the couch with one leg on the floor and the other bent at the knee, foot flat against the cushions. His right arm was across the back of the couch with the coffee in his left hand, sipping it as he watched whatever random shit was on the television. Patrick simply walked over to him and settled himself between his boyfriend’s legs, smiling when a hand rested on his shoulder and pulled him closer. 

“Why are you so clingy today?” Patrick found himself asking not ten minutes after sitting down. It was true, Brendon hadn’t let go of him the whole time they had been sitting down, finding any reason there was to have an arm around him or to pull him closer to his lap. “Pete told me what you said last night.” Brendon admitted after a few seconds of silence, his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick’s body tensed before he dug his hand into the couch. “He what?” “He told me.. Why didn’t you tell me?” Patrick ignored Brendon’s question and got up, tensing his jaw. “Peter fucking Lewis Kingston god damned Wentz the fucking third!” His voice rang out through the somewhat quiet house and he could practically feel the venom that seeped from every word. 

There was a shuffling upstairs, then “Yeah?” “Get the fuck down here before I break your goddamn bass over your fucking head.” Patrick prided himself on being like Andy, not wanting to throw punches if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. This time, it was absolutely necessary. “What happened?” “Joe, I’ll hit you with it too.” Patrick threatened. Normally, he would be fine. He would joke and it’d be nothing. Not when he was angry. 

He heard the thumping of feet against the floors and then Pete’s onyx hair poked around the corner, hazel eyes looking guilty even if the rest of his face looked somewhat innocent. “Yes, Trickster?” “Pete, why the fuck did you tell him?” “You were going to break up with him! I’ve seen how you look at him, I didn’t want you to make a mistake.” “Why do you care, Pete?” “Because I..” “Well, Peter?” “Because I fucking love you, you goddamned moron, I don’t want you to make a mistake.”

“I’m an adult, I can handle myself.” “You’re only 19!” “I’m a fucking adult! Just because I’m not 22 doesn’t mean I’m not a fucking adult! At least I don’t run away when someone says they care about me like you do!” The words were filled with all the tenacity left in Patrick’s body, nearly shouted out to him. Pete furrowed his brows, a flash of hurt covering hazel for a split second. “Fine. I’m sorry I tried to make you happy. Don’t fucking talk to me.” With that, he turned around and vanished back up the stairs. Patrick stood there, flinching when a door slammed shut and something hit the wall. 

So, him being him, he leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head dropping to rest on his knees. He wouldn’t talk to Pete, he decided. He would do everything he could avoiding the boy. It wasn’t the most difficult thing in the world, he could just go to Brendon’s house outside of work and college. It would be fine. He was fine. His world wasn’t crumbling, he was perfectly fine. He didn’t realise anyone had come in the room until there were arms around him pulling his head to hold it against a strong, familiar chest. 

Hands stroked his hair, gentle kisses being laid to the top of his head. He would have thought it were Joe if the smell of vanilla wasn’t so strong. Joe wasn’t very fond of vanilla. “Are you okay, baby?” Brendon asked, his words soft as if he were talking to a frightened child or animal. Patrick realised either of those descriptions could be rather accurate in his case. His best friend of five years had just told him to never speak with him again. They had argued, of course they had, but never to the point that Patrick would be told to fuck off. 

In fact, it was normally Patrick telling Pete to fuck off and then having to comfort the boy at midnight so that Pete can sleep. Pete had never told him to fuck off because he had told Patrick that he wouldn’t be able to live without him. He finally realised he hadn’t answered Brendon, so he nodded and pushed the taller away to pick himself up. “How long can I stay at yours?” Brendon raised a brow, “You know my mom loves you, Tricky. You can stay as long as you want.” He leaned down and followed his words up with a soft kiss. Patrick nodded and walked past him after returning the kiss.

He almost opened Pete’s door but when his hand got to the knob, something broke inside of him- or maybe it fixed itself, he didn’t know -and he yanked his hand back like the cold metal had burned him, his hands fists at his sides as he walked past Pete’s room, past Joe’s, and past the bathroom to his room securely at the corner of the house on the right. He opened the door, grabbed his book bag and threw some clothes in it after putting on some jeans. His toys, the plug he had found had been cleaned, his collar, laptop, everything he would possibly need. He zipped the bag up and slung it onto his back.

He walked to the spot under his window and grabbed his guitar and shoved a few of picks in his pocket just in case. He put on his hat and held onto his Fedora. He took the hoodie Pete had given him when they met and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. He dropped the hoodie at Pete’s bedroom door before walking down the stairs. Brendon was sitting waiting for him and the shorter was glad. He handed him the guitar case and put the fedora on Brendon’s head.

The taller leaned down for a kiss just off Patrick’s lips. “Come on. I don’t want to be here anymore. Love you, Joe!” Patrick shouted up to the upstairs before walking to the door. He let Brendon walk through first, then slammed the door behind him hard enough he felt the walls shake. If Pete didn’t want to talk to Patrick, he wouldn’t have to. And if Patrick was crying as they walked to Brendon’s, neither of them mentioned it.

And if Pete was watching from his bedroom window then none of them noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm.


	3. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex again because holy hell these kids are such fucking teens.

Brendon’s mom was more than fine with Patrick being there. “Hello, Patrick, darling. How are you, sweetheart?” He put on his biggest smile as he was pulled into her embrace, being surrounded by the smells of lavender and vanilla. “I just thought it’d be nice to come around and stay here for a while. I missed seeing you, too.” Grace Urie simply smiled, “Oh, hush. Go on, I’ve got things to do. Patrick, keep Brendon in line.” “Mom, I’m not even that bad!” Brendon whined. “Boyd, c’mon.” Patrick instructed with a click of his tongue, walking off to the stairs to get to Brendon’s room as though he lived there.

He heard the footsteps that told him Brendon was following, so he let his shoulders slump slightly, let his smile drop and opened Brendon’s door like it was the only thing he was built to do. He dropped his bag to the ground, walking calmly to the bed and dropping into the warm, comforting black sheets. The white and blue fairy lights Patrick had helped the boy pick were strung around the bed’s headboard and made him feel more like he was home, especially with the polaroids between each light of Brendon and his friends and Patrick. The blackout curtains were closed at his window, so the room was lit only by the soft glow of the lights.

The bed dipped and Brendon put a hand on his back, “What do you want to do, baby?” Patrick shrugged, and he felt Brendon move again. He heard the snap of one of the clips and picked his head up. “Whatcha doin’, B?” “This is my favourite picture. Do you remember that day, when we went and sat at the lake?” Brendon asked, so Patrick turned onto his back and sat up, looking at the picture Brendon was focused on.

It was the two of them, Patrick’s cheeks fire red by the sun and the fact that Brendon had his lips against the boy’s cheek. Brendon’s arm was wrapped firmly around Patrick in the picture, and Brendon did the same now, pulling Patrick close. He could practically feel the summer heat, the way his hair was still damp, the way Brendon had pinched his cheek and joked about how he should have worn sunscreen. “And then we went and you bought me ice cream and ate half of it and then I almost dropped it but you grabbed it for me and said you would keep me happy no matter what, even if it meant you got sticky ice cream fingers.” 

Brendon nodded, kissing Patrick’s cheek. “And I will. I’ll do anything I have to do to keep you happy, even if it means I get sticky ice cream fingers and covered in salty tears. You just have to let me know so I can. Okay, baby? Do you wanna go to the lake now?” Patrick felt himself nodding in response, so Brendon smiled. “Come on then, we’ve got all day. We can spend as much time out as you wanna spend, pretty boy.” Patrick nodded and leaned to kiss Brendon softly, “Alright.” The words were a murmur but he got up and walked to his bag. “Fuck, d’you have those shorts from last time?” 

“Yeah, check my dresser. Third drawer, you know. I’m gonna go tell ma. Will you get mine out, please, pretty boy?” Brendon said as he bounced out of the room. Patrick nodded, pulling the drawer out and finding both of their shorts rather quickly. He tossed Brendon’s on the bed and pushed the drawer closed with his foot as he dropped his jeans and boxers to pull his shorts on. He kept the oversized hoodie on, finding comfort in the faint coffee scent even if he hated Pete right now. 

Brendon came back a few minutes later and changed while Patrick sat on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend with his phone in his hand. “C’mere, Bren.” Brendon walked over to him and the shorter turned his head to meet Brendon’s in a kiss, snapping a picture of it with a hum of happiness. “Thanks babe.” Brendon laughed softly at Patrick’s words but Patrick posted the picture to Snapchat with a heart emoji on it.

“You ready now?” Patrick asked lazily as Brendon kissed his head. “Yeah, c’mon. You don’t mind the walking, right?” “Not at all. Sunscreen?” “Yeah, I got some, my little tomato.” Brendon snickered out. “I will literally cut your dick off and feed it to your dog.” Brendon gasped, holding a hand to his chest. “You would never!” “Watch me.” Patrick leaned and kissed him again before waltzing past him and going down the stairs.

Brendon followed behind him, so Patrick swung his hips a little more than normal- only slightly, not enough to look completely slutty but enough to look a little suggestive. Brendon’s arm snaked around Patrick’s shoulders, kissing his head softly as they walked down the stairs and out the front door, calling farewells to Brendon’s mother. 

“Sing me something.” Patrick requested after a while. “You’re the one with the soul voice.” Brendon tried to argue. “Sing me something.” Patrick said again. They were about to the lake and had missed the noon sun just barely. “What do you want me to sing?” Brendon finally asked. Patrick smiled, “I just called to say I loved you.” Brendon laughed softly, “Do you still have that has your ringtone for me?” 

 

“Of course. Do you still have it as yours?” Patrick looked over at him, a brow raised. “Of course I do, it’s sweet to hear your soul voice. Soul punk, princess.” Patrick rolled his eyes, “Soul punk is totally my stage name.” Brendon laughed, “Alright, princess.” He didn’t start to sing, so Patrick figured he would instead, “Brendon. What do you want me to sing?” Brendon shrugged, so Patrick thought for a minute before finally singing The Killer’s Mr. Brightside. Brendon kept an arm around Patrick, and Patrick noticed from the corner of his eye that he had his phone out. 

Patrick kept his eyes in front of him, focused on where he was stepping as he sang out. Brendon laughed softly at one point, and he cut his eyes at him. “See, he’s a good singer, I told you guys.” Brendon said when he finished the song, leaning down and kissing the side of his head softly. So Brendon had been recording. Patrick rolled his eyes but he felt the blush creep up his cheeks at the praise. Then the lake was in his view and he was happy, tugging at Brendon’s arm and excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet to get to the water.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Brendon griped, but walked a little faster with a smile on his face. “You damn right.” Patrick said, smirking slyly. Brendon rolled his eyes, “And people call me the horndog.” “You’ve got a nice dick, leave me alone.” Patrick whined at him loosely as he approached the water. He took off his shoes and his hoodie, dropping both on the towel Brendon spread out on the silt bank before walking to the water fully. He shivered slightly as the coolness lapped at his skin like a dog’s tongue. 

He turned around to see Brendon looking at his phone, held in front of his eyes. “C’mon!” he insisted to the taller, wide smile on his face and crinkling the corners of his blue eyes. “I had to get a picture of my pretty boy.” Brendon cooed, dropping his phone and stripping his shirt off in a fluid movement before toeing off his own shoes and leaving them on the other towel. Patrick smiled impossibly wider, his cheeks reddening. 

Finally, Brendon was in front of him and strong arms were around his shoulders and a kiss was being pressed to his lips and holy shit if he didn’t feel like every gay guy’s dream right now. Besides his best friend, but he was trying to keep his thoughts happy and that meant ignoring whatever moody bitch his best friend was now being. Brendon bite at his lip, tongue swiping over it right after to request entrance. 

A hand coiled to the back of Patrick’s neck and another to the small of his back to press him closer as the kiss was deepened and Patrick couldn’t hold back the soft moan that Brendon swallowed down and fed Patrick a soft laugh in return. They finally broke apart, Brendon’s lips were swollen slightly and red and gorgeous and God, Patrick could kiss him forever. “Pretty.” Brendon cooed softly, his fingers cradling Patrick’s chin while the taller swiped his thumb over the shorter boy’s own swollen lips.

He blushed softly at that, fighting the urge to look down as Brendon surveyed him like he was property. “You’re so pretty.” Brendon repeated, a bite in his tone as he leaned down and nipped Patrick’s neck. Patrick let out a soft moan in response to it, and then Brendon broke away like nothing had happened. They swam in the water for hours until their skin was pruny and then they were laying out on the towels, looking up at the cloudy sky.

“I think it’s gonna rain.” Patrick hummed as he saw the gray clouds lining the horizon. “I think I’d like to kiss you in the rain.” Brendon commented cooly. “I think I’d like that.” Patrick said just as calmly. “I think I like you.” Patrick laughed, looking over at Brendon, who was still looking at the sky. “I hope you like me, Brendon. Otherwise I’m going to have to wonder why you’ve stuck around for so long through everything. It’s not like I put out until a good three months in, and you only just get to fuck me pretty recently. Your birthday.” The words were said with an amused voice.

“I think I love you.” Brendon almost whispered after a while. Patrick’s body tensed slightly, hearing those words escape from Brendon’s lips. He didn’t say anything, simply nodded and moved so his head was against Brendon’s chest. He held out a hand that Brendon took, awkwardly intertwining their fingers across both of their torsos. “Did you bring any money?” Patrick asked instead. “Yeah, I did, why?” “Can we get ice cream?” Brendon laughed, “Yeah, we can get ice cream, pretty boy. C’mon.” Patrick stood up, Brendon following behind and putting on his shirt. Patrick pulled his hoodie over his head, blushing when he made eye contact with Brendon, who shot him a grin.

He pulled his shoes on, and waited for Brendon to put the towels in his bag. “Your face is gonna be so red.” Brendon mused when he turned to look at him. “Why?” Patrick asked, bringing a hand up to his face. He could feel the heat through the pale skin, feeling like it was fire. “Because you totally forgot about the sunscreen.” Patrick groaned, “Fuck me.” “After we get back home, princess. Ice cream first, then dessert.” The shorter rolled his eyes at the words, cheeks heating up worse.

“Patrick?” A familiar voice called from behind them. He whipped around, looking confused a second before he realised the puff of hair and bright brown eyes. “Trav!” he chirped out, grinning as the taller walked to him and pulled him close in a hug. “How are you, Travie?” His arms wrapped around the taller boy’s torso, holding him tightly. “I’m doing alright, man. Me and Katy broke up, though, so that sucks. But I’m pretty good, all things considering. How are you? How’s Joe and Andy and Pete?” Patrick visibly winced at Pete’s name, but didn’t let much show past that. “They’re good. Really good. I’m alright.” Travie had known Patrick as long as Patrick had known Pete. He wasn’t stupid. “What’s wrong?” “Pete and I uh.. Got into an argument. He told me to fuck off, so I’m doing so. Staying with Brendon for the time being.” Brendon walked over and smushed Travie into a hug whenever the shorter let go of him.

“Tricky Trav, it’s been a bit.” Travie laughed softly, “Beebo, been a good bit of time.” Brendon smiled and pulled away, laying an arm around Patrick’s shoulders instead. “What’s wrong, Rockstar?” Travie asked again, turning his eyes to Patrick. Patrick shook his head, leaning into Brendon’s touch. Travie looked like he was going to press, but instead he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m around if you need me, okay? I moved in a few blocks down from you guys’s place. With Bill and Gabe.” “William? Have you seen him today? I wanna see him and G-man.” Patrick asked, feeling Brendon’s fingers curl into his skin a little tighter. “Yeah, they’re at the house. Be warned, they could be fucking.” Patrick laughed softly, “I’ve seen it before, won’t argue to see it again. Oh, ice cream first, though. Gotta run. It was great to see you, though, Trav!” 

Patrick stood on his toes and Travie leaned down so that they could hug again and Patrick pressed a small kiss to the taller boy’s lips before nuzzling against his neck gently, a movement they had made thousands of times in their friendship. “I love you, Rockstar.” Travie said fondly, smiling brightly at the boy. “I love you too, Trav. I’ll talk to you sometime later. Call me, yeah?” Patrick chirruped out, grinning as a second kiss was placed to the taller’s cheek before they broke fully apart. 

“Quit being jealous.” Patrick told Brendon as they walked off towards the cutesy little ice cream parlor. Brendon didn’t say anything about it, simply turned Patrick and pressed him against a nearby tree to smash their lips together. One hand gripped one of Patrick’s and held it awkwardly against the bark of the tree next to his shoulder, the other gripping tightly to his hip. A leg was pushed between Patrick’s legs, making his back arch away from the tree and towards Brendon with a low moan. 

“B, not in public.” Patrick was finally able to moan into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon snorted and let go of Patrick, simply giving him an affectionate kiss to the cheek. “Don’t forget who you belong to.” Brendon purred the words, grabbing his hand and not giving Patrick the time to recover before he was pulling him behind him to the little parlor. Patrick was just glad no one had been around to see the interaction, his face red from a mixture of embarrassment and the sun. 

When they walked into the parlor, Patrick smiled habitually. “A large superman in a waffle cone and a banana split, please?” Brendon asked. The lady nodded, “$5.83 please.” “Baby, can you get the money please? It’s in the bag.” Patrick nodded and opened the bag, pulling out the leather wallet easily. He plucked a five and a single from it, handing it to Brendon, who handed it in turn to the lady behind the counter. “Keep the change.” Brendon insisted, and the lady looked at him before shrugging and fixing the ice creams. Patrick put the wallet back in the bag and closed it, leaning up and kissing Brendon’s jaw. 

Brendon smiled at him as the lady handed the cone out. Brendon took it and handed it to Patrick after taking a lick from the side of it, humming softly. Patrick rolled his eyes, licking broad stripes up the ice cream, gradually turning it around to make sure to get any of it that might be melting. The lady handed Brendon the banana split and a spoon, and Brendon took Patrick’s free hand after saying a “Thanks” over his shoulder, pushing the door open with his shoulder and leading Patrick out to the table that was outside.

Patrick sat down at it, eyes hooded as he looked at Brendon and licked up the ice cream. Brendon shook his head, “God, Trick. Keep on like that and I might have to take you home.” The words were dripping with amusement, but Patrick frowned. “What’d you call me?” “..Trick?” Brendon raised a brow at Patrick. “You don’t call me that unless you’re leaving.” Brendon blinked at him, “What?”

What Patrick wanted to say was simple. “You only ever call me Trick when you’re leaving. Every time, that’s the only time you ever would call me Trick. You always call me Tricky, Trickydoll, shit like that, but never Trick if you’re staying.”

However, what he did say was completely different. “Nothing, nevermind. Thank you for the ice cream.” Brendon looked slightly hesitant but smiled. “If I didn't buy you ice cream, I couldn't do this.” Brendon leaned over the table and plucked Patrick’s cone from his hand to lick the melting ice cream from the side of it. “Hey!” Patrick whined, and Brendon laughed but handed it back. “I’m not going to keep it, princess. Just focus on your ice cream. Want any of this?” Brendon offered the banana split, which Patrick used a finger to get some whipped cream and leaned across the table.

He poked Brendon’s nose, effectively getting whipped cream on it. Brendon crossed his eyes, his brows furrowing and he stuck out his tongue in determination to get the whipped cream with it. Patrick grabbed his chin and he stopped, looking at the shorter. The shorter licked the whipped cream from his nose, humming seductively. Brendon smiled, “Remind me to take you out for ice cream more often, pretty boy.” Patrick let out a light laugh, sitting back down and going back to his ice cream.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Brendon was done, then they unanimously decided to head off to William and Gabe’s, Patrick focusing on licking his ice cream while Brendon guided him by a hand. “Thank you, Brenny.” Patrick hummed as the ice cream was to the cone. “You’re welcome, princess.” Brendon said, leaning over and stealing a sticky kiss from the shorter boy. Patrick smiled and went back to the ice cream, somehow managing to get it all over his mouth. “Babe.” he whined.

Brendon laughed when he saw the blue on his face and licked across to get it off. “Better?” Patrick scowled and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. Brendon let out a low second laugh, kissing his cheek. “Come on.” Patrick started to lead the way now to the familiar house, knocking for a second before opening the door. “Yo! G-man! Willy!” he shouted out into the house. There was a clatter and shuffling upstairs. “Trickster?” “Yeah!” “We’re fucking!” “Can I fuck Brendon down here then?” There was a moment of silence and he had been joking but then he heard a laugh, “Yeah, that’s fine. Need any lube?” “Nope, I got it!” Brendon shouted up before Patrick could reply.

“Wait, seriously?” Patrick asked, brows furrowed slightly. “Oh yeah, I brought lube. Did not bring condoms…” Brendon shrugged. Patrick nodded, going to the stairs and hopping up them. He walked to the third room down, he knew it was Gabe’s. He knew Gabe would have condoms. He opened the door to see William riding Gabe, foreheads together and a lazy grin on Gabe’s face. “Condoms?” Patrick asked, and Gabe looked around William to point to the open drawer.

William only even registered his presence by a small moan as Gabe gripped his hip a little harder. “Thanks, Gabey. Have fun, kids.” Patrick plucked a condom from the drawer, then a second one just in case, and pressed a light kiss to the side of Gabe’s sweaty hair, then one to William’s cheek as he rolled his hips against the taller. He retreated from the room unphased, as if he had seen the scene a million times.

When he bounced back downstairs, Brendon was stroking his cock lazily on the couch. Patrick tossed the condoms at him, one landing on his chest and the other landing next to his leg. He looked up at Patrick, smiling softly, “C’mere, princess.” He patted his lap, and Patrick rolled his eyes but walked over, settling himself to where he was straddling his boyfriend’s thighs, sitting on Brendon’s knees. Brendon raised his hand up to hold Patrick’s chin loosely, his thumb brushing over the shorter’s bottom lip. 

Patrick watched him, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out or to take Brendon’s thumb in his mouth. Brendon pulled away and stuck two of his fingers in front of the boy’s mouth and he didn’t need to be told what to do as he took them in his mouth, humming gratefully as his tongue swirled around and between them, sucking gently. Then Brendon was fucking his mouth, his long fingers brushing the back of Patrick’s tongue and making him want to gag and barely able to fight off the weird feeling.

When Brendon pulled his fingers out of Patrick’s mouth, he smiled at the trail of spit that kept the two boys connected, then smiled a little wider as he spread his fingers apart and the spit kept them connected. Patrick whimpered softly at the sight, wiggling against Brendon. “What is it, my pretty, my baby boy? What do you need?” Patrick let out a soft whine, “Want you.” Brendon laughed softly, “What is it, baby? Speak up, you gotta be specific.” Patrick whimpered again as Brendon placed his hands on his thighs, rubbing up and down.

“Brendon, seriously.” Brendon laughed, “Patrick, seriously. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need. You’ve got to tell me what you need, what you want.” Patrick frowned, “I want you to fuck me into this couch until I can’t walk without you holding me up. I want to feel like I’m made of jelly when we’re done and I can’t do anything but cuddle with you for an hour at least. I want you to help me clear my mind of all the stress and I want to be able to love you while it happens. That’s what I want.” Brendon blinked up at him, but Patrick steadily held his determined gaze. He had told Brendon what he wanted, he expected the taller to now deliver.

Brendon blinked again before grabbing his head with both of his hands and pulling him close, smashing their lips together fiercely. Somehow, Brendon picked Patrick up and pushed him against the couch. When Brendon broke the kiss, Patrick whined softly. Brendon simply nudged Patrick’s legs, and the shorter spread them. Brendon settled himself between them, Patrick spreading to get Brendon as close as possible to him. “I want you.” Patrick whined, bottom lip sticking out in a bratty pout.

“Wanna feel you in me.” Brendon chuckled breathily, “Your shorts are still on, princess.” “Then get them off and get inside me, fucker.” Brendon laughed fully at that, his eyes crinkling as his wide smile spread across his lightly tanned cheeks. “You’re needy, baby. C’mon, get these off.” Brendon sat back, scooting away from Patrick. The shorter swung his leg over Brendon to toe off his shoes, his socks following quickly, and then managing to get his shorts off, laying in just the oversized hoodie. He swung his leg back across, nearly a pleading look on his features. 

“Now?” Patrick asked, wiggling down slightly. Brendon rolled his eyes playfully but smiled, looking around and grabbing a pillow before sticking it beneath Patrick’s hips. He adjusted himself back to where he was close to the shorter. “C’mon, Bren, fuck me.” Patrick whined, brows furrowing. He knew he was being really whiny, but he couldn't help it nor could he find a reason to care. Brendon leaned over and grabbed something from his bag, coming back with lube. “Want me to stretch you?” Brendon's voice was soft, like he was being easy for fear of Patrick breaking. Patrick nodded, blinking up at him. There was a click of the cap and then cold fingers circling the ring of muscles at his entrance. 

Patrick whined softly, moving down slightly but not able to get Brendon to break the entrance as the taller leaned over him, propped on his left arm. Brendon laughed, a light, sweet sound. “You're so needy, princess. It's almost like you didn't just get fucked last night.” Brendon leaned and kissed Patrick off the lips as he pushed in. Patrick moaned, his back arching up slightly towards Brendon. He moved his hands so that one was holding onto Brendon's left bicep and the other snaked into Brendon's thick locks. 

If there was one thing Patrick enjoyed with prep with Brendon was how long his fingers were. Long, nimble, and fucking great. Brendon always seemed to know exactly what to do with them. He moved his fingers, crooking them and brushing Patrick's prostate, which made the shorter gasp. “I think I found it.” Brendon teased, nipping at Patrick's jaw. 

“Yes sir, fuck, find it again.” Patrick moaned out, nails biting into the skin of Brendon's bicep. Brendon gave him a laugh in response, but brushed it again, smiling against the skin of the boy's neck when Patrick moaned a little louder. He fucked him steadily with one finger before pushing in a second. He had been doing this for a good bit of time and never needed to ask Patrick whenever the shorter was ready. Brendon had told him that it was because he'd start pushing back a little more, he'd get more needy. Patrick felt Brendon scissoring his fingers, biting and kissing at Patrick's neck. 

“Brendon, fuck, c’mon.” Patrick whined when a third finger was pushed in. Brendon laughed against his neck, “What, princess?” Patrick whimpered softly, “I can take it, come on. I won't break.” Brendon looked down at him for a second before smiling and nipping at Patrick's bottom lip before he sat back up. He twisted his torso to reach behind him, his fingers never leaving Patrick. “Open this.” 

Patrick took the condom, opening it swiftly before giving it back to Brendon, who put it on as quickly as he could. Only when he had it on did he take his fingers out of Patrick, rubbing his cock to spread the excess lube on it. Patrick steadily wriggled underneath Brendon, impatient as ever. “Come on, Brendon.” Brendon rolled his eyes, smiling, “You can’t even wait two seconds.” 

Patrick glared up at him, “I’ve been waiting for forever, come on.” Brendon rolled his eyes again but Patrick couldn’t think about a remark before the taller was pushing into him, his right hand gripping onto Patrick’s hip. Patrick bit onto his lip, mostly to keep from making any embarrassing sounds, until Brendon bottomed out, the taller’s breath already a little laboured as he leaned over Patrick. “Move, Bren.” Patrick said after a few seconds, his words soft and lost of any malice they could have had.

Brendon smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together as he slowly pulled out just to push back in, his thrusts slow and steady. Patrick moaned into Brendon’s mouth, his hands going to the taller’s back. Sharp nails dug into slightly tanned skin, dragging down from around his shoulder blades to as far down as he could reach, Patrick arching his back up to get as much contact as possible with Brendon.

Brendon groaned, his thrusts steadily getting faster the harder Patrick’s nails bit into his skin. Patrick could feel the heat from the action, whimpering softly, “Brendon, harder.” Brendon let out a slight laugh but complied, changing his angle. Patrick let out a loud moan when Brendon grazed his prostate, which simply caused Brendon to ruthlessly thrust into his prostate, Patrick becoming an immediate mewling mess. 

“Brendon, fuck, yes. Oh fuck, fuck, I’m so close.” Patrick panted when he could manage to form words. “I am too.” Brendon moaned against Patrick’s neck, his right hand slipping between them. Patrick let out an embarrassingly loud mewl as Brendon stroked his cock, and Brendon laughed quietly at that. Patrick could tell Brendon was close, his thrusts getting sloppy. Finally, he bit hard onto Patrick’s neck as he released, his hand speeding up to make Patrick let go. 

Patrick whimpered as he came, his nails digging into Brendon’s shoulders. Brendon helped him ride out his high, stroking him until he was whining about oversensitivity, then pulled out of him. Patrick was steadily panting, even as Brendon cleaned him up and helped him pull his shorts on again. “You guys done?” Gabe’s voice echoed through. Patrick would have answered, but he found he barely had the strength to breathe. “Yeah, we’re done.” Brendon answered for him instead. “Awesome.” William hummed, and Patrick heard him hopping down the stairs. Then he saw the boy, still sticky with sweat and a happy grin on his face. “Hey, Tricky.” William leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Hey, Willy.” 

Patrick stretched out on the couch, watching William as he left to the kitchen. “You guys want anything to drink?” Brendon looked at Patrick, who nodded. “Water.” Patrick managed to get out loud enough for William to hear him. “Got it.” Gabe said as he entered the room again, tossing a bottle of water at Patrick. Somehow, he managed to catch it, and looked from Gabe to the water, as if to make sure he had in fact seen it. Gabe laughed softly, “Good job, Trick.” 

Patrick stuck his tongue out at him as he shifted to sit up. When he wasn’t quite able to, he looked helplessly at Brendon, who smiled and walked over to help him sit up. He kissed the shorter’s sweaty forehead, but that just made Patrick pout. “Give me a kiss.” Brendon rolled his eyes, leaning down and pressing their lips together. It was amazingly chaste for what they had just finished doing, which made Patrick laugh softly when Brendon pulled away. 

“I think I--” The sound of Your House by Jimmy Eat World rang through the room and interrupted Patrick. He reached for the bag, Brendon pushing it to him, and fished his phone out of it. “What the fuck do you want? I’m fairly certain you said don’t talk to you.” His voice was filled with every bit of bite he couldn’t form before, annoyance seeping out of him. 

“Trick, I’m sorry. Please, come back.” Pete’s voice sounded broken, and sniffles broke his words apart. Patrick wanted to stay angry, but he had only heard Pete cry twice and it made his heart break every time. “No, Petey, don’t cry. I’m here, it’s okay.” Hiccuping sobs and Joe trying to get Pete to calm down filled Patrick’s ears and he felt tears of his own welling up in his eyes. “Brendon, I gotta go. I gotta go now.” Patrick said, not waiting for any of the others to say anything before bolting off of the couch. 

He stuck the water bottle in the hoodie before opening the door, hurrying off towards his house. “Pete, Pete are you listening?” A sniffle and a sound that seemed like a confirmation escaped into his ear. “I’m on the way, okay? Just don’t do anything drastic.” Pete let out a broken laugh, a sob tearing through it and making Patrick’s heart hurt. He didn’t focus on anything except for his feet and Pete. “Pete, I’m coming. I’m turning the corner now, okay? I was just at Gabe’s and William’s, I’m almost there.” 

He kept his phone up to his ear, listening as Pete cried to Joe. He wasn’t focused on it too intently until he heard something that made him pay attention and stop on the sidewalk right outside of the house, right beneath the bright street light. “Joe, it’s not fair. I wanted him and then Brendon got him and it’s not fair. He y-y-yelled at me and I was hurting myself trying to make him happy.” Pete sobbed. “I know, Pete. I wanted him too, but he’s Brendon’s. You’ve gotta be happy for him. I know it hurts, you just gotta be happy for him. He deserves that.” Joe cooed at him, and it sounded like he was holding back tears of his own.

“What?” Patrick asked as he opened the door to the house, disbelief in his tone. His best friends were totally not talking about what he thought, there was no way. They were best friends. He had to reason, he had seen them like that, had liked them, but they were all just best friends, right? When he had tried to confess his feelings to Joe, he was shot down. When he tried to tell Pete how he felt about him, he ended up giving a blowjob and then being told to get out of his house the next day.

He tried to tell them. They just said no. He bounded up the stairs and to Pete’s room, opening it to see Joe holding Pete, trying to calm him down and overall failing. When Pete saw Patrick, however, the shorter bolted away from Joe like the taller had shocked him and full-force hugged onto Patrick. “Hey, Pete, it’s okay, I’m here.” Patrick said as he tried hard to keep his footing. Joe put a hand on his back, and he nodded appreciatively to the tall boy. “Petey, I’m here. C’mon, talk to me.” 

Pete sobbed into the hoodie, “Y-You left the h-hoodie I gave you. I thou-ught you were leaving for-rever.” Hiccups broke his words apart this time, and Patrick shook his head, shushing the boy. He moved one hand to wrap around Pete, the other petting greasy onyx hair. “No, Pete. I could never do that. PeteandPatrick, PatrickandPete. I couldn’t leave you, not forever. I was just trying to give you time.” Patrick kissed Pete’s greasy hair, pulling his head closer. 

“I love you, Trick.” Pete managed to say the words without much more than a whimper. Patrick felt his heart flutter where he had smashed hope years ago when the words came out, but he forced himself to not think like that. He was dating Brendon now, Pete had had his chance before. “I love you too, Petey.” Patrick cooed out anyways, his head ducking down to nuzzle lightly against the greasy hair. “You need a fucking shower though.” 

Pete laughed, “Yeah I do. I lasted longer than normal.” Patrick laughed at that, his motion soft. “You did. It normally takes you about an hour before I’m coddling you again. You lasted like.. What, seven hours this time?” “I had to stew. And you weren’t here.” Pete shrugged. “He was crying in your bed for like two hours.” Joe added helpfully, and Pete cut him a look. Patrick laughed, “Why were you in there?”

“Why did you take your guitar? And your laptop? Hell, you took your collar too. Are you coming back?” Pete ignored his question and asked three of his own. Patrick nodded, “I’m coming back, I just think a break would be appreciated is all. Yeah? You’re always welcome to go to Brendon’s too.” Pete nodded slowly, “But I don’t wanna be a bother or anything..” Patrick leaned back and smacked the boy on the head. “You won’t be a bother, you moron. You’re my best friend, you and Joe both. You’re both welcome to go to Brendon’s if you want, you know he doesn’t mind.”

Pete winced, but laughed softly. “Yeah, fine.” Patrick rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his head again, “But not without a shower, okay?” Pete picked his head up and rolled his own eyes, but that too-wide smile was covering his face and crinkling the corner of his puffy, red eyes. “Fine. Thank you, Trick. I’m sorry for bothering you like this.” The taller moved to kiss Patrick’s cheek gently. “I will hit you again.” Patrick threatened. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Pete said the words sheepishly, his head ducking slightly. Patrick patted his head, and then his phone rang. “Hey, babe.” Brendon let out a sigh in the phone, “I’m so glad you’re okay. What happened? Do you need me to come down?” Patrick shook his head before he realised Brendon couldn’t see him, “No, it’s alright, I’ve got it. Pete needed me.” Brendon made a noise that sounded like he was annoyed but he couldn’t understand why he would be annoyed. 

“Alright, well, I’m going to go to mine in a little bit. Just head that way whenever, alright?” “Yeah, I will. Put your phone on speaker real quick, you’re still at Will’s right?” Brendon made a noise of assent before telling him to go ahead. “Willy, G-man?” Gabe replied for both him and William, “Yeah, Tricky?” Patrick smiled and put his own phone on speaker when Pete’s eyes lit up at the mention of William and Gabe.

“Bill! Gabey-baby!” Pete chirped out, not sounding like he had ever been crying. “Pete!” William sounded as excited as Pete had. “Hey, guys.” Joe spoke out from his own spot, a laugh in his tone. “Hey, Joe!” Gabe shouted through. “Hey, look, we love you guys, alright?” Patrick said for the three of them. “We love you too!” William, his chipper tone, was of course the one to answer. 

Patrick smiled fondly as Pete looked up at him, eyes bright and wide, a smile filled with teeth too big on his face. Patrick didn’t even bite back the urge to kiss him, holding one hand up to hold onto Pete’s neck as he pressed their lips together. It was quick and soft, but it was deliberate and Patrick could pass it off as something he did with everyone so it was okay. Pete blinked at him, the smile gone, and Patrick immediately regretted it. But then Pete moved and hugged at Patrick, nuzzling his wispy hair gently. 

So he just thought that it was Patrick being a friend, good. Perfect. So why did that hurt Patrick? The thought of the boy not knowing so much how Patrick liked him- how much he still liked him. “I heard what you said.” Patrick mumbled into Pete’s neck. “What?” Pete asked, sounding a bit confused. 

“About liking me. Which kind of pisses me off,” he pushed away from Pete and looked at him, “because I admitted how much I liked both of you years ago and neither of you took me seriously. Joe, you said I was delusional and that you were straight, that you would never like me. Pete, you let me suck your fucking dick and then you made me leave the next day. Then you ignored me for two days and acted like it never even fucking happened no matter how many times I tried to ask you what it meant because I don’t know if it meant anything to you or not but it meant a shit ton to me because that was my second refusal within months of each other.” 

Patrick’s tone had turned to annoyance instead of anything else. Pete ducked his head slightly, and Patrick turned his gaze onto Joe. He may be the short person in the room, but he still had Joe cowering a little bit and Pete too. Neither of them would meet his gaze and he was starting to wonder if he had grown ten feet tall at the way they were so intimidated looking. “Well?” he finally asked after a while.

Still, there was only silence to answer him. Patrick nodded, “You don’t know how much that fucks someone up.” His words were quiet and soft, full of every repressed emotion he had thrown into the box of hope in the corner of his heart years ago. He turned around and realised he had his phone still on the call so he cut it off and put it in his pocket. He deftly dropped down the stairs and left the house, the door closed gently.

He wasn’t walking fast- Pete could yell from his window, he could run after him. He could do anything, but he didn’t, so Patrick kept on walking to Brendon’s house.


End file.
